


If this is home...

by Sa_forever



Series: Writetober 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fever, Flufftober, Pete's World, Poison, Stars, Whump, Whumptober, Write-tober, crazy people, maybe canon fixit not sure, mentions of experimentation, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_forever/pseuds/Sa_forever
Summary: It took him two weeks to find her.





	If this is home...

**Author's Note:**

> Rose gets kidnapped, experimented on a bit, and then rescued by Tentoo.  
> Tentoo has had enough.  
> Prompts used: poison, fever, stars, canon fixit

A man in a smart black suit approached a woman looking out a window. He leaned in slightly, and said“Ma'am, we found it.”

Not turning around, she answered, “good. Enact plan BW102 Alpha Sigma. Deadly force is now authorized.” The man looked stunned, then composed himself.

“Ma'am?” She didn't answer his question, just replied, “Do try not to screw up this time. The losses are becoming ridiculous.” Appearing to have looked her fill, she turned from the window and walked away.

.-.

   It took him two weeks to find her. It was spent sweating out a raging fever, and suspicious about what they were putting in her food. (She never did find out if they were religious nuts who thought her an abomination, or the mad scientist type trying to autopsy her a cell at a time; see how long it took to kill her)

When he finally found her, she thought she was hallucinating again. There was an explosion. (Oh that man and his explosives. Same man, every face.) It was a well timed one, that let him sneak in with his prototype teleporter.  She was weak and a filthy mess. He had to hold her up so they'd both be in the teleportation field.

Disintegration and rebuilt.

They reappeared at one of their safe houses and she retched as everything was reassembled atom by atom in almost an instant, including her nausea. Black dots started to fill up her vision of the floor. The Doctor was saying something. Everything was swirling and slow motion and then.  Blackness.

.-.

When she woke up, she was on a cot. He had set up an i.v. with saline solution, antivirals, and the Doctor's special mixture, all slowly dripping in.

 _Safe_.

She could hear the Doctor puttering around in the other room. Content for now, she fell back asleep.

When she woke up again the Doctor was sitting on the floor by her cot. Her heart ached for him, as she saw what he had gone through. His eyes were all bloodshot; crow's feet pinched together. His body had to be aching fiercely from the unforgiving floor and after the weeks he had been searching for her. This was never what she would have wished for him.

“Oh Doctor.” She ran fingers through his brown and white hair. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. Not saying anything, but his eyes tearing up.

“It wasn't your fault.” she softly said.

“Rose-” his voice broke. “Do you realize how many times this has happened? How I can never do anything to stop it? They're getting better, more efficient. I-”

Rose interrupted, “But you save me, Doctor. Every time. It's worth it.”

The Doctor caressed the insides of her elbows. They were black, blue, and green from injections. He's had to put an i.v. in her hand; he was fearful of collapsing a vein.

“I wish I could give you the stars. I wish I could take you away and out of reach of these insane people. I want you safe, Rose.” Tears rolled down his face. She motioned for him to get on the bed and let her hug him. Reluctantly, he did so carefully. She hugged him to her and hummed a lullaby. Slowly, he Doctor drifted off. She wished that she could wrap him in her love and protect him from this heartache. If there were any energy left in her, she'd be cursing the vortex and the tenth doctor on the other side.

.-.

A week later, another safe house. This one had been stashed away with technology in mind. The Doctor had vociferously stated that there was something he needed to urgently work on. _To get her home_. She smiled weakly and went back to the couch. Still exhausted most every day, she didn't catch on to what he meant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already working on the next store for Write-tober. Hopefully, I can catch up to my schedule.  
> I'm not terribly sure how I feel about this one, but eh. Keep writing! Keep improving! Write what I love! Try to entertain people along the way!  
> FYI, this could be an alt version of part of "A Glimpse- Here and there" Or it could be part of it. Honestly, I kind of forgot my headcanon for the story and I need to work my way back in to it.


End file.
